


Lock On

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: How Aone's 'lock on' may have played out on the aces of Shiratorizawa (pre anime season 1) and Aoba Johsai (anime season 2)Chapter 1: Ushijima WakatoshiChapter 2: Iwaizumi Hajime





	Lock On

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew I could write totally innocent stuff? Not me, but here it is anyway!
> 
> Aone Takanobu is my favourite ever Haikyuu character so I thought it about time to show him some love. Enjoy!

They were going to run into them at some point, but facing them in just the third round was just cruel. The reigning champions of this tournament three years running thanks to the Young Giant were going to be their third opponent.

“We'll stuff 'im easy!” Kamasaki made an effort to get the mood going, but the third-years had already pretty much given up already. He knew they would never win thinking this way.

“We should focus on our first matches, don’tcha think, Mr 'I roll my sleeves up to show off my non-existent muscles.’” a first-year with an attitude problem teased. He wasn't wrong though and that frustrated him more.

“Why you little-” Kamasaki motioned rolling up his sleeves, despite already to his collarbone before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Why must you always pick fights with the first-years?” Sasaya asked, mildly exasperated. The small reserve setter using him as a shield as he too piped up.

“You'll be a regular next year, Kamacchi. You don't have to take it out on Futakuchi.” He was trying to be nice, but whatever he said never usually turned out as well as expected.

“Eh?! What did you just say-?”

“Second-years, now's not the time to be bickering! Our first game is in an hour so stop wasting your energy!” An irate third-year shouted “And for the love of God, put your jacket on, Kamasaki!”

Futakuchi sniggered and Obara rolled his eyes. He knew how smug Futakuchi was about being a first-year and already a regular. The silent white-haired giant sat the other side of Futakuchi didn't bother him nearly as much, but it still sucked to be sitting out. He couldn't imagine how frustrating it was for the three second-years. None of them made the cut, apparently.

“Oop, here they come.”

“It's Ushiwaka-san!”

“Wow, it's as if they own the place.”

“So tall…”

The whispers reached the ears of Dateko's members after the heavy patter of shoes against floor. It wasn't like they were heading for them, but everyone who had been sitting were now standing, the only one commanding a stronger presence than Ushijima was their own giant, Aone.

The drumming of footsteps stopped as the second-year ace of Shiratorizawa stopped. He wasn't the captain, though his posture and the hard lines of his face contradicted that. Neither of which fazed Aone, who also found himself in the front of his team.

Everyone still got nervous when the air around Aone changed. He was quiet and reserved, yes, but he was probably the most competitive out of all of them. And with that came the declaration of war whenever he spotted the ace of an opposing team. Futakuchi had mused at one point if Aone spent time looking up specifically who the ace of each team was or if he could simply sense it.

It wasn't surprising how unfazed Ushijima seemed when the taller raised his hand to point at him. There were a whole myriad of reactions Aone could bring out of a hot-headed ace. However, Ushijima was anything but. It became quite a stare-down, and Obara silently wondered if someone's arm could fall off just holding it out in front of themselves.

Even Futakuchi looked slightly worried and he was usually the one to stand at his back with a smirk, occasionally doing the talking for him. It was more as if he was hiding this time.

“What's this, someone's actually picking a fight with Wakatoshi-kun~?” A red-head with an unusual haircut and mischievous face seemingly popped out from behind Ushijima. Futakuchi thought of retorting, but his cowardly side reared its ugly head so he stayed behind Aone. “You're either brave or stupid, but we will crush you.”

Aone didn't pay the middle blocker any mind, currently locked in a staring contest with Ushijima, who looked more confused than anything else. The redhead didn't seem to like being ignored much, expressional face twisted into a scowl.

Aone was expecting to be stopped. His teammates would usually back him up, or in the least apologise profusely for his 'rudeness’, but this time it seemed he had found the one person everyone was afraid of. He didn't blame them, anyone who had an interest in Japanese high school volleyball knew Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Young Giant. 

Shiratorizawa's rep as a school was high, but as soon as Ushijima joined from the middle school of the same name, it skyrocketed. Word spread quickly of the monster first-year ace. Aone would be lying if he said he was instantly invested in taking him down. What middle blocker in their right mind would want to shy away from this opportunity? Now in his first year of high school he might actually manage to stuff him, though he worried for his team. They weren't expecting to win. Their first match was against a former powerhouse who they hadn't come across yet, their second, a team whose ace actually rushed to the bathroom as soon as he laid eyes on them and their third? Who else but these guys.

“I look forward to our match,” Ushijima finally spoke, his voice deeper than a high schooler’s should be. Perhaps Ushijima was a man of few words, not unlike himself. That was actually fairly welcoming, and if his face muscles even knew how to smile, he probably would. At this point he was so used to those who got riled up and in his face, or some who cowered as if they were a little girl afraid of being crushed merely by him being near, it was refreshing to see someone with a cool head and good manners.

Aone just nodded respectfully in response, his aching arm falling back to his side. “Well aren't you an interesting one~” The redhead said, voice a sing-song. Aone regarded him then, and he raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often Tendou got a cool stare. Those types pissed him off. The types he couldn't rile up easily. He made a face at the taller, tone changing. “We'll be sure to smash that confidence of yours.

Was he confident? Maybe he was. He didn't expect to lose as bad as the third-years did. He had faith in himself and his team, and he was determined not to let Ushijima's reputation as Miyagi's best ace and Japan's top three get to him. He could be stuffed, it was just a question of when.

“Yeah, well we'll see, won't we?” The three turned to Futakuchi and the first-year flinched.

“Oho, I see your Chihuahua yapping there, big guy!”

Futakuchi saw red. “The  _ fuck _ did you just-” A hand on his chest stopped him lurching toward Shiratorizawa's second-year MB. He looked angrily at Aone but it didn't last long, even knowing the boy’s quiet and gentle nature didn't stop him feeling intimidated by the disapproving frown he got.

Tendou was satisfied, he at least got a rise out of the yappy one. “Yeah I suppose we will! C'mon Wakatoshi-kun, our first match is soon. Let's crush them so we can crush these too!”

Someone from behind the two Shiratorizawa second-years let out a long-suffering sigh and they began to move off. Ushijima bowed his head minutely in goodbye and led them away.

Everyone let out breaths they had been holding and a hand clapped Aone's back hard. He didn't budge. “You're going to give us third-years a heart attack one of these days! We're only frail old men, don't forget that.”

“Dude, you're only a couple of years older than us.” Futakuchi pointed out, and some of the team chuckled.

It seemed like a lot of the tension had gone, leaving the team calmer than they were beforehand. Aone wondered if it was purely him that had done it but either way he was glad. Kamasaki and Futakuchi were back to bickering, and Moniwa was frantically trying to stop them before they got shouted at by the third-years again. He, Obara and another quiet second-year, Onagawa, sat quietly next to each other, backs against the wall. Ten minutes before they warm up for their match against the ones they called the ‘fallen powerhouse’, and ‘flightless crows’.

-

Their first match was over all too easily. Apparently, the third-years had all left. Their setter was more than decent, and their libero was one of the best. Unfortunately, their ace fell short. He was good, but apparently Dateko's fierce iron wall was too much for him to handle and he ended up costing it for them.

Aone couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He wasn't unlike himself. Azumane could look intimidating when he wanted to be, but after the match he looked simply defeated and Aone distantly wondered how badly he was affected. He hoped it wasn't too bad because he knew the ace could do better and was looking forward to perhaps seeing him next year. To stuff him again, of course. Dateko was good and he hoped one day they could make it to nationals. That wouldn't happen if he felt bad for every team they came across.

Saying that, though, Shiratorizawa isn't one team he could say he would feel sorry for. Ever since they met up before their first matches, Futakuchi had been going on about how they were going to wipe the smugness off their faces _ \- Especially that gangly bastard _ \- and it was slowly rubbing off on Aone.

-

They were no match. Futakuchi was getting uppity and the third-years had given up. Aone was stressed. Their final time out in their second set and they were ten points behind. It wasn't like they couldn't keep up, their read blocking was fairly sound, but they simply didn't have enough firepower to keep up with Ushijima. 

It was tough on the blockers, yes (Futakuchi even managed to jam his finger for the first time) but even worse for the attackers. Each hit that Dateko scored didn't make a dent in how many Ushijima had.

They also found out that the redhead was noone to sneeze at either. His blocking was fundamentally different to Dateko's developing bunch shift, and yet he made it work just as well. Futakuchi kept getting blocked by him and just turned sour, only cheering up when Aone blocked him back.

“We can pull it back, pull it back!” Kamasaki said, trying to sound optimistic. Everyone could feel it was forced. Aone liked his tenacity though. Futakuchi didn't even quip that he was taking things too seriously again. This was a nightmare.

“We need to keep going! Standing outside I can tell most of you have given up. Of course we're not going to win if you think like that!” Everyone turned at the uneasy ramblings of the second-year setter. “I-I mean it in the nicest way possible!”

Sasaya smiled, hand on Moniwa's trembling shoulder. “I agree.” There was no doubt in his mind who would be captain next year.

It was saying something when the guys on the bench were more optimistic than the ones actually on the court, but everyone nodded and composed themselves before the whistle.

Their poor first-year manager seemed eager to jump in too, but she had barely settled in. They were a big, scary team after all. Apart from apparently Moniwa, as he was the only one Nametsu would speak to openly. She had come across in leaps and bounds since she first started though, even having the audacity to shout at some of them. She might actually grow to be fairly scary, most likely way more than coach Oiwake.

-

It was a crippling defeat. The third-years were crying and the second-years looked solemnly at the floor. Futakuchi was biting his lip in frustration and upset. Aone probably didn’t look much different to anyone else, but he was just as upset, maybe even more so. To lose so early on in his first tournament of high school was disappointing, but he was determined to make it further next year, if only for the sake of the second-years.

**Author's Note:**

> I am off work sick writing this, I didn't let my time go to waste!
> 
> Iwaizumi coming soon :D


End file.
